Pokemon: Hoenn's Charizard
by charizard1997
Summary: Follow the blazing trails of Brendan literally as he ventures forth towards the horizon of Hoenn, with a quick charmander and a trusty treecko.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hoenn's Charizard

Yes, it may be weird for charizard a born in Hoenn, but this is a story about it.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and this day was Brendan's very special day. It is because this day is the day that he will become an official pokémon trainer. Brendan lives in Littleroot town, where most fresh trainers start their journey. This is also the place where Prof. Birch's lab is located.

Brendan was about to go to the professor's lab when suddenly, his mom called him. "Brendan! I have some thing for you!" his mom said. Brendan walked towards his mom and she gave him $1000. "Here." she said, "This should help you in your adventure." Hhe thanked her and then he hurried towards the lab. When he got there, he asked one of Prof. Birch's lab assistants where he is. "I'm sorry kid," said the assistant, "but the Professor is not here, he is out studying about the habitats of Pokémon." "Oh, okay sir," said Brendan, "thanks for the info." After Brendan said that, the assistant went back to work.

Brendan left the lab, and headed out to the wild. A little girl was asking for help, as she heard someone screaming outside Littleroot, so Brendan went out as fast as he could. "Help!" said the person, "someone help me!" To Brendan's surprise, it was the professor, being attacked by a wild poochyena! "Professor, what should I do?" said the shaking Brendan. "Grab my bag, there are 3 pokéballs there!" said the Professor, "Take any one of them, and let it fight this poochyena!" Brendan grab one and he clicked the button, and a treecko appeared from a red beam of light. "Professor, what moves does this pokémon have?" said the confused Brendan. "This treecko knows the moves pound and leer!" said Birch, "Use its moves strategically, and you might defeat this poochyena!" Hearing this, "Treecko, use leer!" Brendan shouted. The treecko's eyes began to glow red, and the poochyena's defense has been lowered. The poochyena charged directly towards the treecko, and it used Tackle, which injured the treecko. "Treecko, use Pound!" again, Brendan shouted. The treecko jumped high and positioned its tail in an attack position so that it would hit the poochyena. The poochyena was hit, and it fell down and fainted.

"Oh, thanks kid", said the grateful professor, "You sure were grea - wait, aren't you Norman's son, Brendan?" "Well, yes I am the son of Petalburg City's gym leader," Brendan said. "Well, this isn't the place to chat, why not go to the lab?" said Birch. "Sure," Brendan said. So they both walked towards the lab. And they went inside.

"You sure are your father's son!" said the professor, "By the way, you managed to control and battle with that treecko very well, I think you should take it." "Really?" said Brendan, "I can't believe it! My first pokémon!" "And, you should take this guy along with you," said the Professor, "I found him outside the lab door yesterday, injured. So I healed it up." Brendan took the pokéball, clicked its button, and the red beam of light grew to shape of a lizard. To Brendan's surprise, it was a Kanto starter, charmander! "Are you sure Professor, can I really have two starter pokémon?!", said the surprise Brendan. "Sure you could, why not?" said the Professor. "Thanks so much Professor!" said the thankful Brendan. "By the way, have you seen my daughter, May?" said the professor. "Nope," Brendan frowned, "I didn't see her today." "You should see her, she might be able to teach a thing or two about battles and stuff. She might be somewhere in Oldale Town." "Okay Professor!" said Brendan, "I should go see her then!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Hoenn's Charizard

* * *

Brendan went north, hoping to arrive at Oldale Town before nightfall. While en route to Oldale, Brendan grew more curios about the origins of his fire type starter. "Where did this pokémon, charmander, came from anyways?" he thought, "Hmm, must have been smuggled, perhaps?" As Brendan thought about the word "smuggled", it frightened him that perhaps, he may be carrying an illegal pokémon. But, Brendan erased it anyways, as he was excited to use his pokémon.

While he was walking, he noticed that a wild zigzagoon had been sniffing in his bag. Brendan then thought that he should battle it, so he could see the strength of his newly obtained pokémon. "Come out, charmander!" Brendan shouted while pressing the button of the pokéball. The charmander appeared, scratching its ears (as if showing that it is bored). Brendan ignored the gesture, and he ordered his charmander to attack the pokémon. "Charmander, use scratch!" Brendan said. But before the charmander could execute the attack, the zigzagoon was already speeding towards the lizard pokémon. The zigzagoon rammed charmander, and charmander had fell dwon to the ground. It has just been hit by zigzagoon's tackle. Charmander finally regained his balance, and stood up once again. The charmander revealed its claws, (which is sharper than you think), and jumped high in the air, positioned itself in preparation to attack. The charmander then landed, and behind it, the zigzagoon already has scratch marks, and it had just fainted immediately. The charmander then concealed its claws again in its hands. "Whoa, I don't wanna get this pokémon angry…" Brendan thought, as he was shocked by the pokémon tremendous speed. He ordered the lizard pokémon to return to its pokéball, and it obeyed him. The ball opened up and the red beam of light retreated back to the ball.

He then continued his journey towards Oldale Town. At nightfall, he arrived at Oldale Town.

He went to the Pokémon Center, which was smack dab in the middle of the town. Brendan entered the door, and he was shocked at the amount of people still at the building. But, he ignored this feeling and walked straight towards the counter where Nurse Joy was working. "Hello," the kind nurse said with a smile, "Welcome to the Oldale Town Pokémon Center. Can I help you, sir?" "Well," Brendan said, "Could you heal my pokémon? They seem to have been injured in some fights earlier today." "Sure!" the nurse happily replied, "But, you have to wait for ten minutes for them to completely heal up." "That's okay," said Brendan, "I'll just be reading some magazines and stuff and drink while waiting." And with that, Brendan handed over his pokéballs to Nurse Joy and she took them and placed them in some sort of machine thingamabob that heals up pokémon. Brendan then headed over towards the vending machine, but while he was walking, he bumped someone who he didn't saw. "Oops, I'm sorry," Brendan apologized to the person. "That's okay," the white haired sickly boy said. And after that, they parted ways and Brendan continued his walk towards the vending machine. "Hmm, I'm thirsty," Brendan said, "I think I'll have the soda." And he took a dollar bill from his pocket and inserted it to the machine. The machine then gave Brendan a can of soda, and Brendan headed to the lounge chairs so he could read and relax a little. He then sat down, opened his soda, and read some magazines on how to catch pokémon and stuff like that.

Ten minutes have passed, and Brendan went to the counter and he received his pokéballs from Nurse Joy. "They're completely healed up now!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" said Brendan and he walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Hoenn's Charizard

It was already 6:00 pm when Brendan left the Pokémon Center, and ventured straight towards the outskirts of Oldale. While en route to the location, he encountered a wild Wingull. "Tsk, a water-flying type," he said, "Well, it doesn't matter." So he grabbed his pokéball from his belt, and threw it into the air. The ball opened, and the red beam of light took shape of a gecko-like creature. "Go treecko!" he shouted, "Use Pound!" Upon hearing this, the treecko leaped, and positioned its tail in an attack position. The wingull flew away, in the process, evaded the pound. "Man, that's quick," Brendan thought. The wingull then countered treecko with a strong water gun. The treecko was hit, but it did not took heavy damage. "Treecko, use pound again!" Brendan shouted, and this time, he was determined to beat the wingull. The treecko then again leaped and positioned its tail again in an attacking motion. The wingull has hit, as expected. Brendan then called back the treecko with its pokéball. The treecko then returned to its pokéball.

Brendan was about to continue walking towards the outskirts, when he saw May, his childhood friend, near the water's edge.

"Hmm, let's see… blah blah blah…" May was murmuring something that Brendan couldn't hear clearly.

"Hey, May!" Brendan shouted. As expected, May was surprised. "Come on out, Torchic!" May called forth her torchic. The torchic appeared from its pokéball. "Don't worry May," Brendan said, "Its just me." May, shocked to hear Brendan's voice, was wondering WHERE he is. Out of the shadows, he appeared from nowhere. "Here I am, in case you're wondering," Brendan said with a chuckle. "You nearly scared me to death, Brendan!" She shouted to him. Brendan then chuckled a bit again as he walked toward May. "Hey, May" Brendan said, "Could you teach me a thing or two about Pokémon?" " Well, I can't teach you," May said with a grin, "but I could show you. Go Torchic!" "In that case," Brendan said, "go Charmander!" The fierce looking lizard pokémon is back. "Charmander, use scratch!" Brendan shouted, determined and confident that he should win this match. The charmander revealed its claws, and charged towards the chick pokémon. "Torchic, dodge!" The torchic obeyed, and jumped. The charmander was shocked to see how quick its opponent is. "Torchic, use ember!" The torchic opened its mouth, and a blast of flame came out of it. "Charmander, counter it with your own version of ember!" The charmander opened its mouth, and a blast of fire came out from it. The two attacks collided, and both the pokémon fell. Charmander, is still determined to win, got back up. Torchic, also determined to win, slowly regained its balance. "Charmander, use scratch once more!" The charmander charged toward the torchic and scratched its body with sharp claws. The torchic fell, and fainted… "Thanks for the great battle May," said the thankful Brendan, "I surely did learn from it." "Well, you're more than welcome," May said happily, as they walked together towards Littleroot.


	4. Chapter 4 The Center

Hoenn's Charizard

"Hey, May," Brendan said, "Let's go get something to eat." "Yeah," May said, "That would be great!" They were laughing while walking towards the Pokémon Center.

As soon as they arrive to the center, they quickly rushed to nurse there. "Hey, Nurse Joy," Brendan said, "Could you heal my pokémon for me?" "Yeah, sure," she said, "Just hand me your pokéball and they would be healed in no time!" Brendan then handed over his pokéballs to the nurse. "Nurse Joy," May said, "Could you also heal my pokémon for me?" "Yeah," the smiling nurse said, "why not?" May then handed over her pokéball and she and Brendan walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'll take one of these," Brendan said, "one of those, one of that… And also some drinks." "That would be," the cafeteria lady said, " 75 dollars." Brendan then handed of a hundred dollar bill to the lady, got his change, and dinner and walked towards a near table. "Then I'll take one of that," May said, "one of these, one of those, and some soda." "That," the lady said, "would be 90 dollars." Like Brendan, May handed over a hundred dollar bill, got her change and dinner, and walked towards the table where Brendan sat.

"So, Brendan," May said, "I really think you'd become a wonderful trainer!" "Really?" Brendan said, while eating his dinner, "Why could you tell me that?" "Well," she said, "The way you battled earlier, I felt that torchic would eventually lose, due to the fact that your charmander was bigger than it." "By the way," May said eventually, "where'd you get that lizard anyway?" This sentence was more than enough to stop Brendan. "Well," Brendan said, "somehow, I really think I don't know." "Oh?" May said, "what makes you say that?" "Well," Brendan said, "your dad gave it to me…" "What?" May was surely shocked, "but why didn't he told me about that?" Total silence then passed by for a few minutes while they were eating…

After a few minutes, they finished eating, and walked towards the counter wher the nurse was currently at. "Here you go!" the nurse said to Brendan, and she handed over his pokéballs. "And yours also!" she said to May, and she also handed over the pokéball.

Then, a sudden blast happened.

Two mysterious people in red just blasted off the main entrance of the center. "We're looking for," the man's voice stopped. "There he is!" his partner said. "Go poochyena!" the first man shouted. "You too, poochyena!" Two pokéballs was thrown in to the air, and the two opened simultaneously, and from the beam of red light came two fierce looking dark-typed dogs.


End file.
